Start of Something Great
by angel-death-dealer
Summary: Set at the end of National Treasure, where Ben takes Abigail home after their adventure, and how they begin to start their relationship.
1. Night

**This is set at the end of National Treasure when everyone is going home after the adventure. It's shorter than anything else I've written, so it's just a little one shot.**

**Sam**

**xx**

It was over. Everything that had happened in the past few days with the Decleration of Independence being stolen had ended.

The Decleration had been returned to the National Archives.

Ian had been arrested.

And Ben was standing on Abigail's doorstep feeling like an idiot.

Riley had gone back to his apartment to clear it up while Ben took Abigail back to her house. She didn't live that far away from them, ten minutes drive away from their place and the Archives where she worked.

As cold as it was at 2am standing in the night air, he didn't want to ruin the moment they'd been having. There was something in Abigail Chase he hadn't seen in a woman before, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

They stared at each other for what felt like hours, but was only a few seconds, before Ben's arm snaked around her waist, bringing her closer to him and her arms wrapped around his neck as they embrace. He pulled away from her for a moment, and slowly lifted her chin until their lips met.

When they parted, he looked over at his abandoned car parked in her driveway. "I should go." He told her quietly. "I'll speak to you tomorrow."

He went to go to his car, but an hand on his arm stopped him. He turned around to see her smiling, and then came the question he had been secretly begging to hear.

"Do you want to come in for a bit? Leave Riley to his tidying?"


	2. Morning

Ben's eyes fluttered open, blinking and trying to adjust to that darkness of the room. Slowly sitting up, he remembers where he is. He also remembers who's sleeping just upstairs. He had stayed at Abigail's the previous night, but not wanting to rush into anything, he had slept on her couch. As quietly as possible, he stands up to his full height and carefully makes steps towards that room, just out of curiosity.

He twists the doorknob and it makes a slight creak. He freezes, scared he has woken her, but all he can hear is his own breathing, slow and steady, so he pushes to door open just wide enough so he can slip into the room.

The blinds on the window were slightly opened, where she had been too tired the night before to close them, so small streams of the midday light were washing over the bed and the figure lying in it. A smile appears on his lips as he thinks about how beautiful she looks when she is asleep, or when she is awake for that matter. He goes over to her bedside and lightly sits on the edge, her breathing remaining quiet and even; no, she has not woken up. He has only been away from her for a few hours, but he already feels the need to watch her again and again. The only thing that amazes him is the fact that she is laying there asleep, right in front of him. His hand unconsciously rises to stroke her hair from her face. Again, he stops in fright as she begins to move, but he realises she is still asleep.

After a moment, he manages to gather up the nerve to lean over and give her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Then, she woke up.

He froze, not wanting to move. She curled into a ball on her side, facing towards him, and with a small moan, opens her eyes. She stared up at him, her eyes still drooping with sleep, and smiles at him.

"This is something I could get used to." She mutters, remembering the touch of gentle lips upon her skin.

Ben smiles and leans down again, this time kissing her lips. Afterwards, she curls back in a ball, and uses one arm to drag Ben so he is laying down beside her. Crawling up against him, she rests her head on his shoulder before deciding she is tired again, and drifting back off into sleep. Not believing what just happened so quickly, Ben lets her sleep, and watches her for a while, before going back to sleep him self.


	3. Afternoon

Abigail opens her eyes to see her bedroom filled with an orange light. She realises that she has slept all through the day and that the sun was setting now, or was it rising again? She didn't know, but she feels to comfortable to get up and check outside the window. Instead she turns on her side from where she has been laying on her back, and finds herself leaning up against something warm. Looking up, she sees that this something is actually a person, Ben. Smiling, she gentle wraps her arm over his chest, her smile broadens as he responds with trailing his fingers up and down her back. It isn't a huge gesture, but his fingers are warm over the top of her t-shirt.

"Oh yes." She mutters. "I can definately get used to this."

"Did you sleep well?" He asks. She nods, even though she is still tired and could easily sleep again.

"Yes, but there really wasn't much point in you sleeping on the couch, was there?" She observes and they both laugh a little.

"Well," He counters. "For the time being, it was very comfortable."

Theres is silence for a while, and Abigail lies thinking. A few minutes pass, and she can hear Ben's heart beat beneath his chest. "Ben," She begins, and she feels the beating increase slightly. "Where is this going?"

Ben stammers for a moment, and Abigail holds back a smile. "Somewhere good, I hope." He begins. "I've gotta say, Abigail, when I first met you in that office, I admired you for what you did, and when you refused to let us out of your sight, I admired you even more. But when I saw you walk into Trinity Church with Ian's men holding you, it was ... well, horrible, because I wanted you away from them, where it was safe...I wanted you with me."

She smiles, moved by what he said. "If its any consellation, I wanted to be with you too." She tells him.

He grins, but she doesn't see it. "And I really, really can't tell you how much I didn't want you to fall thousands of feet." There is a slight humour in his voice which causes her to laugh a little. "Yeah, that would have done a lot to my conscience."

"Damn straight it would have." She says with a laugh. "I would have come back and haunted you." She jokes.

"Well, I just want you, that I care about you Abigail."

She smiles, and plants a kiss on his cheek. "I care about you too."


	4. Evening

Abigail takes Ben's hand as they enter his flat. They see Riley sprawled out on the couch watching a documentary. He sits up when he hears the door close, although they try to be quiet. He has been waiting for Ben since the previous evening. Now, about 24 hours later, it doesn't suprise him that when he _does _show up, there is a familiar blonde woman with him.

"I'll be ten minutes, Riley." Riley says loudly, reciting Ben's words from the last time he had seen him. "I'm just going to make sure Abigail gets home and then I'll be back."

Ben smiles and throws a pillow from another chair across the room. He doesn't see it coming until the last minute, and it hits him straight in the face. He throws it back, but Ben catches it. Abigail sits down on this chair, and Ben sits on the arm of the chair and puts his arm around her shoulders. She reacts by leaning against him, her head nestles in his side and they both smile. Riley looks tempted to throw up.

"Well, I was making sure she was all right." Ben counters.

"Which required twenty-four hours?"

"In a way...yes." He replies, unsure of how to word it.

"Three guesses what you two have been doing..." He trails of as he goes back to his documentary about mummification.

Abigail's jaw drops and she starts to stammer.

"See," Riley points out. "I'm right, as usual."

"No you're not!" Ben says matter-of-factly.

Riley doesn't look away from the television, but his eyebrows raise in questioning. "I must admit, I feel sorry for Abigail." Riley says sympathetically, but also joking.

"Think what you want, Riley." Abigail tells him, the first understandable sentance she has said since entering the apartment. "I don't care."

He arm goes around Ben's waist, settling on his hip gently. The exchanged another loving glance, and Riley knew that this was _nothing _like any of Ben's previous relationships, however short they had been. Riley stands from the sofa, and goes into the joining kitchen area. "Whatever." He says lightly with a smile.

Ben laughs, and looks down at Abigail, who is already smiling up at him. They kiss briefly, but it is ended with a sigh when an all to familiar voice echoes "get a room" to them.

"We have one!" Ben replies. "You're in the kitchen, and we're in the living room."

"I don't see any walls to back that up." Riley says, looking around him as he takes a glass out of the cuboard and fills it with water.

"No, but there are a few peices of furniture." Abigail says, joining in their playful banter.

"Speaking of furniture..." Riley begins, "When are we going shopping?"

"Shopping?" The other two ask immediately.

"Well, you can't seriously expect us to carry on living in this place when we are, like, millionaires!" Riley says, wondering why they hadn't already thought of it. "We need a much bigger house." He walks out of the kitchen. "And more rooms, seeing as I'm assuming that she's coming too." He nods his head towards Abigail as he does so.

"We have enough rooms here," Ben pointed out, motioning over to the two bedroom doors."

"Yes, but we have no shed." Riley says with a playful smile.

"A shed? What would we need a shed for if we don't have a garden?"

"For Abigail to sleep in." Riley says, recieving another pillow in the face, this one hits him harder than the last.

"Nice shot." Ben compliments.

"Thanks."

"Think of it, Ben!" Riley exclaimed. "There's a woman around now! We'll have proper meals! Real cooked food! A clean house!"

All the time, Abigail's eyebrow is cocking further and further towards her hairline, as if daring him to continue. Luckily, he doesn't. "And what if I can't cook?" She asked, knowing full well that she can, and well.

"We'll hire a chef! And a maid!"

Riley seems to be getting too many ideas about spending the money. "Woah, Riley," Ben interrupts. "We don't need the money."

"What!" Riley's face drops. "But, but Ben, you've just found treasure that is going to contribute to research in almost every historical civilisation!"

"I know, and that's enough reward for me." He explains. "I did what I set out to do, I cleared my family's name, and the world will still know that it was us that did it, and," he adds, "I got the girl."

There's a small silence, while Riley tries to think of something to say that would convince him. Eventually he slumps back onto the couch and gives up. At the other side of the room, a lamp falls off of the bookshelf. They all look in the direction of the lamp. "That was the wind, right?" Riley asks.

"There's no windows open." Ben points out.

Ben stands up, as does Abigail, but as soon as Abigail sets foot on the rug, something jumped off the bookcase and ran quickly towards them, something furry, so quickly, that they barely have time to move.

_Barely._

In a flash, Abigail jumps onto the back of the chair, to get herself as far away from the mouse as possible. She gives a small scream as she does so, and completely freaks out. Ben looks at Abigail, who is scanning the room nervously.

"I hate mice." She explains quietly.

Ben turns back to Riley. "You know, maybe a bigger house isn't such a bad idea." He announces, and Riley looks thrilled.


End file.
